IATLANTIS
by rweasley500
Summary: A strange world.  a bizarre timekeeper.  A young man on an adventure to rescue his friends.  Starring Freddie Benson, Carly Shay, and Sam Puckett in Iatlantis.   Will they survive; will you?  Book 1 of the time keeper series.  Seddie,Creddie.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Icarly or any of the icarly characters unfortunately. Life would certainly be different if I did.**

**_ the character of Mooregard is of my own creation_  
**

**

* * *

**

**IATLANTIS**

**Book 1 of the Timekeeper saga**

An Icarly tale

**Prologue**

The sound of tinkering machines could be heard all over the room and right in the center sat a man. He is busy looking at a TV screen. The man was of average height. He had dirty blond hair and a red goatee. His eyes were blue as the deepest ocean. When you looked at them; it was like looking at two shiny sapphires. It was at this moment that he turned around.

"Oh it's you. I didn't hear you come in. Well don't just stand there go ahead and sit down. You are probably going to be here for awhile anyway. You are probably wondering who I am and where you are? My name is Mooregard and this place is the world out of time. It is called this because time and space have no relevance here. I see you are looking at my TV screen. Well the best way to explain to you what it does is to tell you what I am. I am a timekeeper. I use the TV screen to view other worlds in different times of its existence. My job is extremely complicated so I will not bore you with all the details at least not yet suffice to say that I keep track of time; all time and I make sure what's supposed to happen happens. You see those glowing things out there that look like motorways; well those are time-lines and if anything goes wrong with any of them all havoc can break loose. Oh I am sorry where are my manners would you like anything to drink or eat? Let me bring you some tea and sandwiches. Here you go; now where were we. I remember now I was telling you about my job, but that is not why you are here. You are here to hear the story of the Icarly gang and their adventures through time. You look really confused right now and I think I understand why. You thought that this would just be the story of their adventure in Atlantis. Well you would be right except that Atlantis was just the first part of their story. Actually it was right at the end of that adventure that I met the Icarly trio. I met Spencer too, but that was later. Now I am getting too far ahead of myself. Just in case you didn't know when I refer to the Icarly trio I mean Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, and Carlotta Shay, but everyone calls her Carly. Let me give you one piece of advice when it comes to Miss Puckett never ever call her Samantha if you value your life. Just call her Sam. I almost forgot Fredward prefers to be called Freddie. Now that is settled we can begin the story. The story I am about to tell you as everything you could want in a story: romance, adventure, mystery, action and so much more. Let me start by setting the scene the Atlantis that this story takes place in is not the Atlantis of ancient Greece. This Atlantis resulted from the destruction of the old Atlantis. That was how it got its name New Atlantis. Hold on a minute let me do this right."

Mooregard got out of his seat and walked over to a small library and was busy looking on the shelves.

"Now where did I put those books? Ahhh there they are. Oh don't be afraid by their size; I am sure we will get through them quite quickly. I call these series of books the timekeeper's saga. All of the adventures the Icarly gang had were so good I just had to write them down. I may have forgotten to mention this, but as long as you are here no time will pass at all in your world. If you haven't already figured it out I can be quite forgetful. I guess we should start with the first book Iatlantis. Our story begins the day after graduation for Freddie, Carly, and yes even Sam. They were just finishing up another episode of their web show Icarly.

* * *

**Please Review I really like to know what you guys think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I don't own Icarly  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Carly was looking right at the camera; "That's it for another episode of Icarly. We hope you enjoyed it. We have decided to close the Icarly graduation spectacular show with some random dancing so until next time."

"Don't forget to cut the cheese." Interrupted Sam.

"And on that bizarre note; goodnight everybody." Finished Carly. She looked over at Sam who pressed the random dancing button on the remote and they began dancing all around the studio this included Freddie who was dancing with the camera on his shoulder.

"And we are out. Another great show ladies." Freddie said putting down the camera on the table.

"Let's go to the Groovy Smoothie and celebrate."

They all looked at Sam and it was Carly who finally asked while smiling "What exactly are we celebrating?"

"Graduation, another successful season of Icarly; what isn't there to celebrate." Was Sam's answer.

They all laughed, grabbed their things and headed out to the Groovy Smoothie. They sat down at their favorite table while Freddie went up to purchase their favorite smoothies.

"How is it that whenever you suggest the Groovy Smoothie, Sam that I wind up paying?" Asked Freddie as he sat down at the table handing the girls their smoothies.

"I guess you are just lucky. Aren't you nub?" Replied Sam with a smirk.

They sat around the table drinking their smoothies and talking about what their future had in store. The Icarly trio decided that they would try and go to the same college if they could and as luck would have it there were two universities that accepted all three of them USC and NYU. After careful consideration and deliberation they decide to go to USC. It fit more with what they wanted and there they could rent a house at a reasonable price plus with that much room they would have no trouble shooting Icarly besides who doesn't love sunny California. Another big decision they made was to continue Icarly. They weren't ready to end their show yet there was so much they could do and hopefully with what they would learn at uni there would be many new things they could try. So there were many things to look forward too, but thing they were looking forward to the most was the class cruise. Every year the graduating class would get to go on a class vacation and where the class went changed every year. One class got to travel to Rome and another got to go to Athens. The Icarly gang's class was the first class to ever go on a cruise. It was going to be a Mediterranean cruise starting in Italy then Greece, Cyprus, Turkey, and finally ending in Egypt. The reason they were getting such a special trip was because they were a special graduating class; the class of 2012. They didn't understand why being the class 2012 was special, but hey they were getting a great cruise out of this so who are they to complain. This was their main topic of conversation at the moment. Carly was looking at both of her friends. She could see pure excitement in Sam's blue eyes when she talked about the trip while Freddie's brown eyes showed that he was a bit nervous about the cruise. She figured if you looked at her hazel eyes you would see a little of both. The reason this was the topic of conversation at this moment was because they were leaving for Italy where they would meet their cruise ship tomorrow. All their bags were packed and ready to go at Carly's place. They decided they would all stay the night there that way they could go to SeaTac airport together. Spencer Carly's older brother and legal guardian said he would more than happy to drive all three of them there. Mrs. Benson Freddie's neurotic mother finally agreed to this when she convinced them to let her tag along on the drive to the airport. Now convincing her to let Freddie go on the cruise was ten times more difficult. It was only after they told her that Principal Franklin and two of their teachers Mr. Howard and Ms. Briggs were going to be their chaperons on this trip that she finally relented. They got so deep into their conversation that they completely lost track of time and it wasn't until T-Bo came to their table offering them bagels that they realized what time it was.

"Have you learned nothing from the donuts incident T-Bo? There is already a hole in the bagel for you to stick the pole through." Stated Carly.

"I don't know why I even bother." Mumbled T-Bo as he started to walk away.

"Wait a minute T-Bo I will take one!" yelled Sam trying to get T-Bo's attention.

Carly and Freddie looked at her in utter surprise; "What I am hungry and a bagel is as good as anything."

T-Bo couldn't believe it he finally sold something off his stick. The Icarly trio left the Groovy Smoothie and headed back to Bushwell Plaza and Carly's apartment. Lewbert the doorman screamed at them as he always does when they entered his lobby. He screams at everyone who enters the lobby. Lewbert really wasn't a people person go figure. Once they got into Carly's apartment they made themselves some popcorn and watched a couple of movies. It was about two in the morning when they finally went to bed. Spencer woke them up about six hours later. They all showered separately of course and got dressed. They got their bags from the Icarly studio and before they closed the door for what might be the last time they all took one last look at the Icarly studio and each one of them had the same thought this is probably the last time we will ever see this place. Their thinking of course was that they would probably not have time to make another Icarly until they were in California which meant that they would most likely never you use the studio again. They closed the door and went down into the living room where they met Spencer and Mrs. Benson who helped them with their bags. They decided to take the elevator all the way down to the parking garage of Bushwell Plaza skipping Lewbert all together. They were not in the mood for his screaming. They got everything and everyone into the car and were off to the airport. The drive was uneventful. It took them about twenty minutes to get the airport. There they met up with the rest of their classmates including Gibby, Jeremy who they lovingly nicknamed germy because he always sick with something, Missy Carly's ex best friend, Valerie, Malika the class magician, and Wendy the gossip queen of Ridgeway high. They checked in their bags with no problem which is surprising since there is almost always a problem at the airport. The entire graduating class along with their chaperons met up at the gate where they were to board their plane to Italy.

"Air Italia flight number 641 to Sicily is now boarding at gate 41b." Said the airline employee.

"Well that's us. I guess that means it is time for us to go. I am going to miss you Spencer." Said Carly with sadness in her voice. Freddie, Sam, and Carly hugged both Spencer and Mrs. Benson with tears in their eyes. They headed down the ramp and into the gate that lead to their plane. This chapter in their lives was over and new one was just beginning. Unbeknownst to them this was the start of their greatest adventure.

* * *

Y**ou know what to do review.**


End file.
